A little Savior
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: What if little Clementine rescued Andrea at the end of season 2 instead of Michonne? How would this affect the story? Well, Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this because I think Andrea needs some love. No matter how annoying she is or how many mistakes she made.**

* * *

As Andrea manages to take care of the immediate threat to Carol, a walker looms dangerously close. Carol warns Andrea just in time, but as the walker is dispatched from point-blank, the weight and momentum of the dead corpse manages to knock Andrea over and land on her, temporarily pinning her. T-Dog, Lori and Beth are watching this from the car, and a walker's arm was blocking part of the window they were looking through, not allowing them to see that Andrea had indeed killed the walker, so they assume that she is dead,

And they drive off. Andrea pushes the walker off of her, noticing that T-Dog, Lori, and Beth have drove away without her, and Carol has ran off. She then tries to flag Rick down as he, Carl and Hershel are fleeing from the farm, but they don't see her.

She has no alternative but to run-n-gun for her life, pursued by numerous walkers on foot through the night. After what seems to be a long, exhaustive fight for survival lasting into the early morning hours, Andrea finally runs out of ammunition and energy, and is toppled by what may have been the last nearby walker of the group that had been pursuing her from the farm. As the walker is about to bite, A bullet goes through it's head. She pushes the walker off, Andrea looks up at her savior.

A little girl with a gun. Her eyes covered by the brim of her baseball cap.

* * *

**Is this cool? This is short because next chapter will take place in Season 3. By the way, Don't worry. Michonne will appear soon enough.**

**Anyway, I have good news! I won't make Andrea as a whore and an annoying bitch, I'm gonna make her more like her Comic counterpart so don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clementine?" A voice calls out Probably belonging to a woman.

Andrea gets up and catches her breath. "Thank you."

Suddenly, A figure emerges from the trees. It was a hooded figure with a Samurai and...two pet walkers? Andrea's eye widen as she looks at the pet walkers.

The figure removes her hood. Revealing an African-American woman in her early 30's. The woman walks closer to Andrea. "Are you bitten?"

Andrea shakes her head, She was definitely not bitten. At least that's what she thinks. She doesn't feel any bite.

* * *

Omid and Christa walked near a country road.

"What happens when you shoot a walker's head?"

Christa sighs. "What?" she always found his jokes annoying. But that doesn't stop her from loving him, Though she might find his jokes annoying. She still finds it cute.

"You blew their minds!" Omid jokes.

Christa chuckles. "That's actually a good one."

* * *

"Your daughter is a life saver." Andrea says while still catching her breath.

The woman and Clementine looks at each other. "...She's not my daughter. Name's Michonne."

"...Oh. I'm Andrea." She scratches her head.

* * *

Omid and Christa are both chuckling over Omid's stupid but clever joke. Christa stopped laughing as she sees a group of people ahead of the room. "Shit, There's people."

"Uh...Christa?" Omid nervously whispers.

Christa was about to shush Omid but was stopped after seeing a gun pointed at her head. "Drop your weapons." Rick (You know who he is.) orders.

Having no choice but to obey the stranger's command, She drops her bag of guns and a pistol that was on her pants.

Other men (Daryl and Glenn) frisks Omid and Christa, But shakes his head as there are no other weapons.

"You have a group?" Rick asks.

Christa shakes her head, "No."

Rick sighs. "You two look decent enough." He puts his gun in his holster.

"I'm Rick, This is Daryl and Glenn." Rick extends his hand.

Omid eagerly shakes Rick's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Omid and this is my girlfriend Christa."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, I promise I won't make it crappy on the next one!**


End file.
